dr_nikolas_and_his_time_travelfandomcom-20200215-history
Fence Post Beats
Enter Bizarro World — Describe a historical event that reflects the chaos and the struggle the world experiences as it transitions into the High Concept. ' '''Nikolas emerges from the other end of the wormhole. He finds himself alone in the ruins of New Athens City, a capitol in the city state of New Athens on the continent of Argos. It’s not long after his arrival that he is set upon by a large number of the undead. In addition to the mobile corpses, Nikolas comes in contact with the bloodthirsty and psychotic bandits that dominate the city. ' 'Grande Success — Describe a positive event that shows how the people of the Storyworld are learning how to live successfully in the High Concept: ' 'Nikolas is saved by a group of survivors known as The Nightingales, who bring him back to their stronghold at New Athens University. The Nightingales were created by former N.A.U students who banded together. Together, they used their combined intellect to build a sanctuary that is fully equipped with power, clean water, and food. ' 'All In — Describe an event that is even a bigger win and shows how the people of the Storyworld have seemingly conquered the High Concept. This event should also raise the stakes of the Storyworld as well. ' 'Nikolas learns that much, if not all, of the information collected and stored in the University survived the early years of the outbreak. Nikolas decides to use this information and all available resources to rebuild the wormhole generator. He and The Nightingales plan to use it in order to escape New Athens City and find a better home in a different world. ' 'Venti Failure — Describe a major, negative historical event in the Storyworld. ' 'A 3 way battle erupts between The Nightingales, Ceber’s Gang, and The Minotaurs. The sanctuary at New Athens University sustains heavy damage and high casualties. During the battle, Ceber does a number on the wormhole generator by taking its sole power source for himself in order to provide tenfold energy to his headquarters. Spirits are crushed and all hope seems lost. ' 'Soapbox Revisited — Describe a historical event that shows the aftermath of the Venti Failure beat and how the people of the world are attempting to regroup. ' 'The wormhole generator is heavily damaged and no longer has a power source. The defenses that were in place to protect The Nightingale sanctuary are all but destroyed. Aries, the eight year old boy who was befriended by Nikolas, reminds The Nightingales what they are fighting for. They’re fighting not just for survival but to live. The flame of the soapbox is reborn when Aries points out the wormhole generator is only lacking a power source and physical damage is minor at best. ' 'Main Event Showdown — Describe a historical event that shows the ultimate face-off between the opposing forces of the Storyworld. ' '''The remaining warriors of The Nightingales gather their remaining weaponry and supplies and head to the Ceber Gang’s HQ in order to retrieve the power source. A skirmish ensues over it and in the end The Nightingales recover it but at the cost of Nikolas’s life.